1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nail polish removers and, more particularly, to nail polish removers having good polish dissolving and removal characteristics, skin conditioning properties, low volatility, low flammability, low odor, in addition to being easy to clean up.
2. Background of the Related Art
Finger and toe nail polishes are typically lacquers. Nail polish removal requires a composition that dissolves dried lacquer. Many compositions are known which are useful in removing laquer from fingernails or toenails. These compositions depend upon the solvent action of acetone or other solvents to soften or dissolve the laquer. Acetone is a flammable and toxic substance that rapidly evaporates and emits a characteristic odor. Acetone is also toxic, penetrates skin and can leave a difficult to remove white residue on the cleaned nail. The other solvents used, including but not limited to ethyl acetate, and combinations including ethylene and/or propylene carbonate or diethers and diesters, have certain undesirable effects similar to that of acetone.
Numerous attempts have been made to develop polish removers that avoid the problems of known removers and there is still a need for improved nail polish removers.
An object of the invention is to provide a nail polish remover that has improved polish removal characteristics, skin conditioning properties, low volatility, low flammability, low odor, in addition to being easy to clean up.
A further object of the invention is to provide a nail polish removing composition that is a non-pourable gel.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent through the detailed description of the invention that follows hereunder.